Another At-Skool Omorashi... .-.
A/N: As the title says, thins is an omorashi. Blah blah blah. Don't like, don't read. I decided to make it about one of my favorite one of my characters. So yeah! Roderich whatever-the-crap-his-nonexistent-last-name-is! Please enjoy, and comment because I think this is an epic fail. OH ALSO, t'his belongs to TK, so please do not edit this in any way for any reason without permission. Roderich sat at his desk near the back of the room and right next to Pechka. He was a small, fragile boy—even more fragile than most girls around his age. The bell rang for class to begin, and he insantly regretted not going to the bathroom before. He was tempted to juts ask if he could go now, but he knew he would get glared at and told no, so he kept his hand down and his mouth shut. It also didn't help that he had to take a few sips of water every five minutes or so. He crossed his legs and hoped he could make it until recess. If he was to wet himself in class, he was sure he'd never recover from it. As his bladder filled up more and more, he became aware of Pechka tossing glances his way every few minutes. He noticed Amelie doing so as well, which only made him have to go even worse. Shifting every few seconds wasn't really helping anymore, and it would soon have absolutely no effect. He was sure he was going to pee himself one way or another. "Willst du mich, Ihnen zu helfen aus dieser ein?" Pechka asked in a hushed voice. "N-n-nein," he stuttered in reply. Roderich knew the price he would have to pay for this. Humiliation and the indescribable feeling of—he couldn't even stand to think the rest of that sentence. It was an indescribable feeling, but not in a good way. The kinds of things it made him think of was even worse. There was no way at all Pechka was going to get even close to touching it. He pressed one hand down protectively over the barrette on his head. He could wait fifteen minutes. A sudden dampness jerked him back into reality. He was beginning to lose control. Maybe he couldn't hold it. He grabbed himself just in time to feel another spurt leak out. All the pee that he had been holding since he had gotten up that morning was going to pour out of him any minute. His face turned bright red as he stood up, holding himself while bouncing slightly from his left foot to his right, and raised his hand. He must have looked ridiculous, but it was the only way he could keep holding. "No," Ms. Bitters growled, slamming a mallet down on her desk. "You can go at recess!" Roderich sat back down, gripping himself tighter and jiggling. He couldn't wait that long! He felt helpless, though he couldn't manage to bring himself to let Pechka do so much at remove his barrette. He teared up and squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to keep from crying. He slammed his head down on the desk and cried. It made his need worse, but he couldn't stop. He cried harder as he felt the urine soak through his pants. He had to go, he couldn't wait any longer. He lifted his head to give another pleading look to Pechka, though she pretended not to notice him. He stared down at his lap. He couldn't hold it in anymore! Pee puddled in his chair and dripped over, hitting the floor loudly. "Like, oh my God! Did you just, like, wet yourself, Roddy?" The one voice he least wanted to hear. The most well-known voice to everyone. The very distinct girly voice laced with a thick Polish accent. The voice of Rasa's best friend, Amelie Szczepański. He looked up to see the Pollack on his desk sitting on her knees, staring at him with an interested and delighted sparkle in her eyes. Roderich felt like he was going to throw up. His stomach was in his throat, trying to push out all the contents in his stomach. "Oh...I, like...I didn't mean to, like, make you feel worse..." she murmured. "Why should I believe that?" Roderich shot back, venom in his voice. "I really am, like, sorry," she apologized. "I, like...know how you feel. I, like, get this nervous and afraid around strangers." She grabbed his arm. "Do you wanna, like, leave before, like, your girlfriend starts openly laughing at you?" "J-ja..." She smiled and put an arm around him, holding him close and looking down at him protecively, almost like a mother would to her young son after he woke up from a bad dream. She also gave everyone else a look that said, "You laugh, and I will kill you." Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Omorashi